Biggest Jerk Ever
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam is very upset at his older brother for never making time for him anymore. Dean sees that little Sammy is angry and in his bitchy moods, so he thinks of a fun way to make him happier. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


_Dean: 18 - Sam: 14_

Sam was sitting in the motel room doing work for school, alone yet again. It had become a regular thing in recent weeks that as their dad was on a case, the brothers would be alone. But instead of watching Sam like he was supposed to, Dean was out and about, on dates with girls he just met, and if he could, he would have drank. Dean didn't care for school; certainly not as much as Sam did. It had always been like that, but now that feeling of carelessness was heightened since Dean was in his senior year in high school.

Sam finished his written homework, so now all he had to do was read. But as he read further and further into his book, he couldn't help the feeling of his stinging eyes. It wasn't because the book was sad, no, it was because he couldn't concentrate on the words because he was mad at his brother. He knew his father was busy, and he was already upset with him, but now Dean was on his bad list. Sam closed the book and tossed it next to him on the bed. He proceeded to grit his teeth together in the effort to keep his anger and frustration inside. But this action forced his tears out, which he didn't bother to wipe away. The sudden feeling of loneliness just took over and he broke down, screaming out in anguish. The Winchester had a small fit, turning over a few chairs and throwing a number of pillows.

By the time Dean got back to the hotel room, it was well past midnight. He expected to find Sam asleep, so he opened the door quietest he could. But he was surprised to see his brother sitting awake on his bed, holding a book in his hands. He didn't seem to notice Dean entering.

"Sammy, what are you doing awake? You should be asleep."

"I'm fourteen, Dean, I should be allowed to stay awake as long as I want. And it's Sam."

Just by him saying that, Dean knew something was wrong. His brother had allowed him to call him Sammy because he gave up fighting, but now that that was started again, things were off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're mad. Are you mad at me?" Dean tossed his keys on the bedside table and just now look around the room and noticed the mess of chairs and pillows, "What happened here? Sammy, are you hurt?!" The brother side of him took over and he quickly scanned Sam's body for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine, Dean. Now piss off. Go-Go make out with some random girls or something..."

Dean was very confused by this point, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"J-Just go away!" Sam's voice cracked and he tried to focus on the words in his book, now entirely blurred from the tears building up in his eyes.

"Sammy-Sam, just tell me what's wrong," Dean sat next to his brother on the bed, noticing that he was about to cry.

"You're what's wrong! Y-You never ever see me anymore. A-And you don't spend time with me anymore..." Sam didn't want to sound selfish and whiny but that's what it turned out to be.

"I didn't know that... I'm sorry, Sam..." Dean threw an arm over his brother's shoulders, but Sam shook him off.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. The tears had died down and now Sam was just annoyed. Dean grinned in realization now.

"Well someone's being a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch... Jerk!"

"Do you need to be reminded about what happens when little Sammy gets bitchy?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, frowning, and avoiding making eye contact with his older brother. Dean's smirk widened. Without prior warning, Dean launched himself at his brother, catching Sam off guard. He pinned him on the bed, but Sam struggled hard.

"Dean, what the hell?!"

"Well, this is what happens..." and with the greatest pleasure, Dean dug his fingers into Sam's sides. The younger of the two jerked and bit on his lips to prevent laughing, but he especially tried not to smile. To combat the urge to do so, Sam was making the strangest faces. Dean chuckled at that.

"You're not even gonna smile for me now? Oh, well I think I can fix that," the older of the two lifted his brother's shirt up just above the naval and proceeded to lightly tickle his stomach. Sam's lip was quivering with the effort of trying to keep a straight face. Dean skittered all ten of his fingers over his brother's sensitive torso: sides, stomach, ribs, and even hips. Sam had a very strong resolve, however, and all he was doing was grunting and banging his head against the mattress to hold in all happy feelings.

"Sam, don't make me go there because I will..."

The younger Winchester had no clue what that meant. He was busy focusing all thoughts on a crack in the ceiling. Dean stopped his tickling for a moment, repositioning himself atop Sam's body. Then he quickly dipped his head down to blow a raspberry on Sam's ticklish stomach. That did it. The dam broke and Sam exploded as unrestrained squeals and laughter poured from the teenager's mouth. Dean repeated the action until he couldn't even do it anymore because he was smiling too wide. It was such a pleasurable experience to hear Sam laughing this loudly and freely, especially after he just had a rage fit unbeknownst to Dean.

"STAHAHAHAHAP, DEHEHEHEHEHEAN! PLEHEHEHE HAHAHAHA!" Sam was shoving at Dean's face to try to get him to stop. Dean responded by playfully snapping his teeth at the hands, making Sam shriek and pull them away. The older Winchester then moved up and proceeded to nuzzle his face into Sam's neck. He even went as far as to blow more raspberries into the skin. Sam received ticklish shivers and jolts through his body when Dean did that, giggling very continuously and loudly. Whenever Sam would push at Dean's chest to get him off, the older brother would slip his hands under Sam's unprotected arms. This combined with the neck raspberries left Sam an adorable laughing puddle of mirth. Tears were again forming in his eyes but this time for a better reason.

"You still gonna act like a bitch?" Dean breathed into his brother's neck. He could feel the head shaking back and forth as Sam tried to scream out, "NOHOHOHOHOHO I PROHOHOHOMIHIHISE HEHEHAHAHA STAHAHAP!"

Dean stopped after one final raspberry on both Sam's neck and stomach. Sam was practically wheezing for breath after that ordeal. Dean resumed his sitting position next to his brother, happily watching the dimples jump around on the younger one's cheeks as residual bursts of giggles left his lips. He rubbed Sam's shoulder to help him calm down.

"You okay, kid?"

"You're the... biggest... j-jerk ever..."

"Already knew that. Now come here," Dean extended his arms out so Sam could lean closer to him. After a moments hesitation, Sam obeyed and pressed his face into the fabric of Dean's shirt.

"Can you forgive me, Sammy?"

When he didn't get an immediate reply, Dean went on to say, "I promise to spend more time with you. I'll hang out with you, watch movies, play some sports, and even help you with homework if-"

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you."

Dean smiled and hugged his younger brother closer to his body, "Thanks, kiddo."

"Plus, you can't even do your own homework so I doubt you could help me with mine."

"Oh, that's it!" and Dean attacked Sam with another round of tickles. Sam couldn't stay mad at his brother for long any day after because Dean knew just how to get him back on his good side.

_~The End~_


End file.
